Episode 7560 (21st March 2011)
Plot Tracy makes a point of telling Maria what a great night she had with Frank. Janice is thrilled when she bumps into Trevor in the café. She suggests they meet up for a drink but Trevor doesn't appear too keen. Janice is secretly put-out. Carla announces to the factory girls that she's reducing their hours. Maria feels guilty. Becky tries her best to work with Liz but Liz shows her nothing but contempt and continues to point out all Becky's shortcomings. Becky finally snaps and grabbing a bottle of vodka, storms out. Steve tries to stop her but Becky's on a mission. Cheryl calls at No.4 to do some measuring-up. She's inadvertently rude about the interior décor and Sally's offended. Sally and Kevin meet up to discuss the divorce and sort out their finances. Sally's surprised and pleased when Kevin tells her that she can hang on to No.4 indefinitely. Maria tries but fails to drum up some new business for Underworld. Kevin apologises to Lloyd and Cheryl but explains that he's taking No.4 off the market. Cheryl's gutted. When Janice suggests to the factory girls they should go on strike, Carla overhears and sacks her. Janice is stunned. Drunken Becky forces her way into No.8 and has a fight with Kylie, blaming her for ruining her life. David throws her out. Realising it's their only hope of saving the business, Maria tells Carla she's willing to apologise to Frank. The adrenaline flowing, Becky marches back to the Rovers and calling Liz a tart with a bus pass, throws her out of her own pub. Taken aback, Liz goes. Cast Regular cast *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Carla Connor - Alison King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *First appearance of Trevor Dean since 4th October 2010. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky is pushed to the limit by Liz's cutting remarks; and a guilty Maria tries to drum up new business for Underworld. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,160,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Becky McDonald (to Liz McDonald): "You think you're queen of the Rovers? You're a tart with a bus pass." Category:2011 episodes